


Say Goodbye

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Gen, Hostage Situations, M/M, Police Procedural, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s being held at gunpoint; how’s he going to get out of this alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



> Written for oneill’s prompt ‘Any, Any, Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to.” 

The voice in his ear is harsh and cold, almost as cold as the barrel of the gun pressed to his temple. Dee daren’t move, not a millimetre; the slightest twitch and the man standing behind him might just blow his head off.

It’s a tense situation, and how he wound up in this position isn’t really important. Still, exchanging himself for the hostage, a terrified child, had been a no-brainer and he’d do the same damned thing again, even knowing what he knows now. The man holding the gun against his head isn’t crazy, not in the ‘several sandwiches short of a picnic’ way, but he’s out of options and that makes him far more dangerous. Trapped people can be just as vicious as cornered animals.

Dee keeps his breathing shallow and tries to remain relaxed, pliant, letting his captor move him at will and putting up no resistance whatsoever. He’s not even mouthing off the way he normally would; that way leads to certain death and Dee has no wish to die. He’s got far too much to live for.

“What, no one to say goodbye to?” the voice in his ear hisses when he remains silent. “Not your mom and pop? Your girlfriend?”

“No parents, no girlfriend,” Dee replies simply, his own voice quiet and calm.

“Not even goin’ to tell me I won’t get away with this?”

“Wouldn’t be much point…” He’s dragged back another step, and then another, towards the waiting getaway car, a car he’ll no doubt be expected to drive. That’s when it happens; the barrel of the gun shifts away from his head briefly to point towards the police officers twenty metres away.

“Anyone moves or even tries to follow and this one gets…”

He never finishes the sentence. Dee feels the bullet practically part his hair before he hears the sharp retort of the gunshot, and suddenly released, he stumbles slightly as the would-be bank robber drops like a stone, a neat hole piercing his skull right between his eyebrows, and most of the back of his head blown away.

“…Because you wouldn’t believe me, even though it’s the truth,” Dee finishes his own earlier sentence. Regaining his footing, he glances up at the roof of the building opposite, just catching a brief flash of light against the barrel of a sniper rifle before the shooter gets to his feet, raising one hand. Dee returns the salute with a grin. “Thanks, babe,” he whispers, too softly for anyone to hear even though there are now cops swarming around him, checking that the perp is really dead, as if there could be any doubt under the circumstances, and securing his gun.

Dee allows himself to be steered in the direction of a waiting ambulance, just to be checked over although it’s really not necessary. Besides, it’s the first place Ryo will look for him when he gets back to ground level, and Dee wants to thank his partner in person. He owes his life to the man who already owns him heart and soul. The least he can do is show his appreciation.

The End


End file.
